


Politics

by mountland



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountland/pseuds/mountland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mycroft Holmes found his love for politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

“Mrs Holmes there’s a call for you online one”, said a nervous looking intern who had experienced his bosses’ wrath one to many times.

“I told you that I’m not taking any calls” She snapped not bothering to look up from her work.

“It’s…it’s your son, he seems pretty…um…insistent that he talks to you. ”

With a long suffering sigh, universal to all parents, she signalled for the intern to forward the call to her office.

“What have I told you about disturbing me at work? I’m not your house maid.”

The indignant tones of her eldest son rang out from the earpiece, “I know that mother, Mrs Todd’s our house maid.”

“What do you want Mycroft? I haven’t got all day”

There was a slight pause, she could almost hear her son puffing his chest out ready for whatever bomb shell he was about to drop on her, “Mother, I want….political immunity”.

“What. Have. You. Done” Her attention now fully on the phone call. She’d hoped the kids wouldn’t be causing political scandals for another few years at least, maybe if she was lucky not until they had both gotten into double figures.

“I locked Sherlock in the boot of the car, and then locked the car in the garage, and all entrances from the garage into the house.”

Slumping into her chair in relief that her child wasn’t in trouble with the government it took a few moments for the information to properly filter through her brain, “Oh thank god for tha….YOU’VE DONE WHAT WITH SHERLOCK!?!  Mycroft you listen to me right now, a garage is no place for a five year old YOU LET HIM OUT RIGHT THIS SECOND. Young man you are in so much trouble, when I get back….”

“That is why I want political immunity” Mycroft interrupted, “I know what I did was bad, Mummy, but he ate the last of my chocolate cake just to be mean to me!”

“Crofty, he’s five years old, he doesn’t do things to spite you, he was probably just hungry.”

“He said it was an experiment!!!”

Burying her face in her hands she groaned, it did sound like something her youngest son would do.

“And he called me fat!”

Yes, definitely something he would do.

“But on refect…reflect…..reflection, I regret my actions, but I can’t undo them, so I want political immunity if I let him out again.”

“You’ll let him out if I tell you to!’

“Only if you don’t tell me off for putting him in there. I could have not phoned you and left him in there all day, but I phoned you as I want to let him out, but don’t want to get in trouble for putting him in there in the first place.”

She had always tried to encourage intelligent thinking from her kids, maybe too much she sometimes worried, and this was very logical and well thought out argument for a ten year old. Sighing she gave in.

“Yes Mycroft, you can have ‘political immunity’, now go let your little brother out the garage before he manages to find the chain saw.”

“Thanks Mummy,” chirped Mycroft down the phone, “love you”.

“Love you too my little politician. Now GO!”

Hanging up the phone, she rubbed her temples, before picking up the phone again and snapping for some painkillers and water to be brought to the office, under the threat that if they didn’t arrive in the next 60 seconds then the person responsible for bringing them would have 60 seconds to clear their desk and vacate the building.

Back home, Mycroft let his very angry and very small brother out of the car, smiling smugly at his genius dodging of punishment. Mycroft loved politics.

Sherlock sulked for the rest of the day, he had spent a very uncomfortable hour in the boot of a Bentley and the glorious and inventive punishments he had envisaged his parents bringing down on his brother for the complete humiliation never materialised. Instead his brother received replacement chocolate cake. As revenge he spent the rest of the month deducing and inventing family secrets to announce loudly in public and practising how to get out of any tight spaces his brother might lock him in for doing so.  Sherlock hated politics.

This just made Mycroft _really_ love politics.

**Author's Note:**

> All critique welcomed with open arms.


End file.
